A compression member 43 in a conventional rotary compressor is composed of a pair of cylinders 430A, 430B arranged in a stacked manner as shown in FIG. 4. Each cylinder 430A, 430B, respectively, comprises a compression chamber 431A, 431B in a center portion thereof and a suction opening 463A, 463B for intaking a refrigerant into the corresponding compression chamber 431A, 431B. In each compression chamber 431A, 431B is provided, respectively, a roller 46A, 46B for compressing the refrigerant in the compression chamber 431A, 431B. The rollers 46A, 46B are provided integrally with a lower end portion of a shaft 45. The rollers 46A, 46B are arranged opposite the adjacent eccentric portion of the axis of rotation of the shaft 45. The upper end portion of the shaft 45 is connected operatively to a motor (not shown). As power is given to the motor, the shaft 45 rotates and also the rollers 46A, 46B rotate. The rollers 46A, 46B compress the refrigerant taken into each compression chamber 431A, 431B, respectively. FIG. 4 illustrates the roller 46A in a suction state and the roller 46B in a compression state. The pressure difference between the suction area and the discharge area in the cylinder 430A is not canceled by the pressure difference between the suction area and the discharge area in the cylinder 430B. Thus, vibrational force arises in the compression member 43 and is transferred to the rollers 46A, 46B. Further, since the rollers 46A, 46B are formed integrally with the main shaft 45, the vibrational force in the rollers 46A, 46B transfers directly to the main shaft 45, thereby eccentrically rotating the main shaft 45. Furthermore, because the motor comprised by the rotor and the stator is disposed at the upper end of the main shaft 45, the non-constant gap between the stator and the rotor is maintained owing to the eccentric rotation of the main shaft. This causes the magnetic pull force in the motor to increase. Also, increased noise caused by such vibration together with an increased loss of efficiency in the motor are present.